Bella's Birthday
by KoolJack1
Summary: A little One-Shot I was thinking about for awhile. It's Bella's bithday, what happens when Bella gets a gift that Edward doesn't like to much? Better summary inside, review please!


a/n: Hey everyone, this little idea came to me the other day and I couldn't help but post it, tell me what you think!

Okay, basically this is just a random birthday i'm throwing in, it doesn't have a time period, just a little idea. Bella gets a gift that she loves, but Edward isn't very sure about it. Will he get used to it? It is Bella's second birthday since she has known Edward, the event at her birthday in new moon never happened, it's just so

--

Bella's birthday was tomorrow, I was going over there in the morning. She was once again insisting that I don't spend a dime on her. As absorbed as that sounded, I would comply, for her. I had composed a few new pieces on the piano that she loved, I guess I could make her a CD like I did the first last year. It wasn't enough, but it was all she would take. I sighed in frustration, couldn't she just let me spoil her? I went down stairs to work on the CD. I had all night, but it wouldn't take that long.

0000

I knocked softly on Bella's front door, waiting for her to answer. My hand clutched the CD case in my hand tightly, my hands trembling slightly in anticipation. Alice had planned the whole day out and basically just gave me orders. First I was to go over to Bella's house, spend the day with her until 6pm, than I was to bring her to back to my house for a small birthday party.

Alice had been acting strange all morning, which wasn't out of character for Alice, but there was something very out of place. Her thoughts were blocking something, unless we had some History projected that required that we translate the national anthem into 5 different languages, that I was unaware of. I asked her about it and all she did was smile and say 'stop being so paranoid, it's going to make your hair gray.' I rolled my eyes at the memory, what had Alice seen?

Bella opened the door for me, smiling. Her scent hit me, but there was something else. I sniffed the air as she hugged me, the smell was coming from her as well as the rest of the house. I reconized it, but it was slightly different than the one I was used to. I kissed Bella gently, scrunching my nose. "Bella, have you been cuddling with Jacob or something?" I teased her, but inside I was worried.

She looked puzzled as she stepped back gently, her hands staying on my chest and I kept mine on her waist. I heard something move around up stairs, a quiet ruffling coming from her room. My chest tightened slightly, was there someone up there? I tried to keep the sadness out of my eyes but I could tell she saw it. Her hands gently touched traced my eyes, a small smile on her face.

"You think I would bring another man in this house, especially Jacob Black, when I have someone like you?" Her tone was playful and I smiled slightly, but I was a little confused. "Listen closely Edward, do you hear anything?" Her hands ran up and down my chest and I listened, all I could hear was the shuffling of whatever was upstairs and a quiet whimper. No thoughts except my own were processing from inside the house.

Bella giggled when shock crossed my face, her little arms winding around my waist, hugging me. "Oh Edward, you will love it." My eyes darkened, I could feel it. Animals were food, not pets. She turned and headed up the stairs. I followed her, shoving my hands in my pockets along with the CD, I guess she didn't want it anymore.

She was standing at her bedroom door which was still closed. I heard whimpers from behind the door and the sound of nails scratching at the carpet. "Edward, come here." She hugged me tightly and I reached into my pocket for the CD. "Happy birthday love." She took it, looking at it with a big smile. "Oh Edward, I love it, I love you, thank you." She threw herself into my arms again, kissing me deeply. The thing behind the door whined again and Bella smiled against my lips.

"Ready to meet your new son?" I frowned at her and she reached for my hand, pulling open the door and dragging me in. The room reeked of dog and I stopped breathing, standing by the door. The little animal hopped around as Bella picked it up, letting it lick her face. She walked towards me with the dog and I backed up more, turning my head away.

"Oh Edward, please don't be like that." I knew how immature I was being, but I refused to look at that little ball of fluff. "Bella, you are cuddling my dinner, you should only cuddle with me." She gasped putting the dog on the floor and turning my head to her. "Edward Cullen, don't you dare call my puppy your dinner. You wouldn't dare hurt him." Her voice turned gentle than, slowly her hands found my waist. "You're the only one I was to cuddle with Edward, it's only a puppy."

I glanced over her shoulder, the little dog was chewing on a bone, his eyes on me. She looked at him too, smiling. "What's his name?" My voice was a little whisper. How was I supposed to accept that Bella now loved something I would call dinner? My throat burned harshly and I flinched each time I swallowed the pool of venom. Bella's hands were on my face, watching me. "Edward, your eyes are black, this was a bad idea, I'm sorry." I could hear the sadness in her voice and I tried to smile weakly.

Not only did I have to hold myself back from drinking the blood of my usual food sorce, but now I had to be around the only thing that I could drink. "I'm sorry Edward, Charlie got it for me, I will just get someone else to take him." I stiffened in her arms, I couldn't make her give away her dog for me. I could hold back and take it for Bella. It had been a long time since I had been around animals that weren't my food, but it couldn't be that hard.

I let go of her and stepped back, kneeling on the floor and patting my lap gently. The dog hurried to its feet and ran across the floor, his paws slipping slightly as he jumped at me. Most animals that I had passed on the street shied away from me or growled, they knew better. This little dog seemed to young to know any better.

I held the little dog back as he yipped, licking at my hands. I let him lick me, his rough warm toung on my skin felt nice. "Hello puppy, your mommy hasn't mention your name, but you are very cute." Bella was next to me, her arm around me, "Well, I was actually hoping you would want to help me name him?" I looked over at her with a small smile, "Any ideas?" The dog grabbed at my shoelace, pulling it until it untied and chewing on it.

I patted his hand gently, I had to admit, he was adorable. "Well, how about Spike?" I gave her a crooked grin, "Where did you get that from?" She smiled back, "You don't like it?" I shrugged, "It's fine, just a little random." She shook her head, pointing to the scruff on the top of the dogs head, "His hair is spikey on his head, I tried to fix it but it won't go down, so Spike." The dog was back over by his bone, chewing away. "Well, it's his name, lets leave it up to him."

I whistled once, "Come here Spike." The dog darted to me and I took it in my arms, holding his face to mine. "Ah, yes Spike." The dog yipped happy, licking my face. I scrunched up my face, tilting my head back and away from him. Bella giggled next to me, "Aw Edward, he loves you." I huffed slightly, holding the dog further away from me. "Thanks for the bath Spike, but keep it in your mouth please."

Two small warm hands found there way around to my front from behind. I felt Bella's warm breath on my cold neck and I shivered slightly, tilting my head the other way so sould could reach better. Her hands rubbed up and down my abdomen, whispering in my ear quietly, "Thank you Edward, this was the most wonderful gift you could have given me. I was so worried that you wouldn't accept him, thank you."

I turned my face to hers quickly, kissing her, my tongue slipping against hers. I closed my eyes, bringing Bella around in front of me, my hands on her neck. I flinched back when a warm rough tongue licked at my ear, nibbling on it gently. Our kiss broke and I grabbed the little dog and pulled him into my lap, rubbing his belly.

"Oh you asked for it now puppy, what did I say about the kisses?" I was in high spirts, I made Bella happy, and when she was happy, I was happy. The dog pounced on me, grabbing the corner of my shirt and pulling until a few threds snapped. I laid back, letting him crawl onto my chest, licking my face again.

"You win, you win." Bella took the dog from my lap, she had the biggest smile on my face. I never wanted to take that smile off her face. She placed herself in my arms and instantly the dog was back on my chest, resting his head in the crook of my neck. The fur on his floppy little ears was soft and I reached my hand up to stroke it softly.

Bella's head was against my neck as well, planting soft kisses against my ear. I sighed in content, comfortable. "You're so handsome." I opened one eye, "He is very cute." Bella giggled, her warm breath playing across my skin, "Not Spike, you." I grinned, hugging her a little tighter, "You still think I'm better looking than this fine little creature?" Bella laughed a little harder, "You are much, much, better looking, no one can beat you."

I didn't say anything in return, I wasn't sure what to say actually. I was sure if it were possible, I would have been blushing. Bella sighed, cuddling a little closer. With all the commotion, I had almost forgot to break the bad news to her. "Bella, Alice has a little celebration planned back at my house." She stiffened slightly and I waited for her to start the argument I was sure would follow. "What time?" "6pm, she wanted to let us spend the day together, I guess she saw you getting the puppy." She sighed, thinking for a moment before I felt her smile against my skin.

"Can Spike come?" I was sure my family would be able to behave. I even thought that Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Emmet would get a kick out of him. The Cullen house hold could use a little more life. "I don't see why not, he just can't make on Esme's carpet, don't think she would like that." Bella giggled slightly, "If he can come, and I have you, than I guess I can't wait for the party.

--

a/n: That's the end of this little one, I just had to get it out, I thought it was cute, tell me what you think.


End file.
